halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M12R Firehog Counter-Battery RADAR
The Firehog Counter-Battery Radar is a specialised warthog variant designed to support artillery units for counter-battery fire against enemy artillery. Features and Changes The M12R is a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle designed to keep up with friendly artillery units and direct counter fire. The M12R's engine is a monolithic forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected Internal Combustion Engine power plant, coupled with an automatic infinitely variable manual transmission. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve lower fuel consumption. Hooked up to the engine is a pair of parallel Turbo Chargers, with coolant radiators, wastegates and E-Boost to eliminate turbo-lag. The M12R features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator, and will convert up to twelve litres of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the fly, detritus is compacted on board and then ejected, this allows the Firehog to travel 790 kilometres or 490 miles before it needs to be refuelled. The massive carbon-ceramic disc brakes and its automatic braking systems allow the vehicle to come to a near immediate, but controlled stop should the driver be ejected, or choose to leave the vehicle. The Firehog's tires have moved away from previous inert-gas pocket inflation with equally burst-proof single unit nanotube skeletons with inert nitrogen injected. The wheels are carried on four independently suspended axles carried on fully operable hydrodynamic suspension. The drive and suspension are all linked to the drive computer to ensure maximum traction through anti-slip and four wheel drive. It has the option to adjust the under carriage, optional crab crawl mode and weight balance to achieve maximum mobility. The vehicle has a fully operable CPU developed by Jotun that is linked into all the onboard sensors and engine to allow the computer system to map the local area and direct itself to a predestined position. This auto-drive allows vehicle drivers to direct the vehicle between objectives without having to drive the vehicle, allowing effective multi-tasking. The vehicle's sensors utilise a suite of IFF, Motion Detectors, thermal cameras, LIDAR systems to boost its tactical capability, along with a GPS system and a Satellite Communications Radio. It features run flat tires as standard along with a redesigned underside, with a mild V shaped slope so that should it hit a mine or a IED, all of the explosion is vented sideways, blowing off the wheels and leaving the crew intact. Armour has been improved with ablative defensive and a AEGIS filled aggregate improving the defensive capability tenfold. The composite armour plating at resin bonded onto the titanium chassis. The Firehog has a sealed driver's cabin, with a expanded passenger electronic suite for the RADAR operator. The suit includes a networked computer allowing them to upload RADAR input to the War Net, allowing for friendly forces to direct their efforts against artillery assets. The RADAR operator's desk includes the RADAR output, linked to the onboard CPU, allowing them detect, analyse and direct artillery onto enemy artillery systems in under a minute. The RADAR system itself consists of a pair of AESA RADAR panes placed on the rotating assembly on the back of the warthog. The RADARs collapse when not in use and fold down flat upon the back, giving it a low impact silhouette. These expand when activated by the operator and rotate and emit pulses, allowing for a near constant view of the surrounding fifty kilometres.